Roupa Suja se Lava em Casa
by Suryia Tsukiyono
Summary: O que Aya pode fazer quando seu sueter laranja leva um fim inesperado - Yaoi, Lemon (AyaxOmi)


Titulo: Roupa Suja se Lava em Casa  
Autora: Suryia Tsukiyono  
Classifição: Yaoi, Lemon, PWP, Comédia.  
Pares: Aya x Omi  
Advetência: A fic é uma comédia, talvez não tenha ficando tão comédia assim, mas eu tentei né? Por tanto se algum personagem ficou um pouquinho OOC (nada grave) não me matem por isso.

* * *

Roupa Suja se Lava em Casa 

Por Suryia Tsukiyono 

Aya havia acabado de sair do banho, gastou um certo tempo secando os cabelos ruivos, depois colocou as calças e pegou seu suéter. "Mas que merda é essa??", questionou Aya quando viu a enorme mancha em seu suéter laranja. "Omi...", pronunciou tomando uma expressão mais contrariada do que o habitual e saiu pela casa a procura do menino.

Omi estava na lavanderia. Já estava acostumado com aquela tarefa de separar e lavar a roupa de seus companheiros, mas nos últimos tempos reconhecia que já não tinha muita paciência para aquilo. Perguntava-se porque cada um não podia lavar a própria roupa enquanto remexia no enorme cesto de roupa suja.

"Ahnn... as cuecas do Yohji... nossa... eu não vou lavar isso...", reclamava Omi pegando cada uma com as pontas dos dedos e jogando para o outro lado. "E o que mais temos aqui... aarrrghh...", o garoto tampou o nariz fazendo uma cara de asco. "... as meias de jogar futebol do Ken...afeee...que fedor... se as meias estão assim eu não quero ver as chuteiras".

Aya perambulou pela casa toda com o seu suéter na mão, mas não encontrava Omi em lugar nenhum. Quando chegou a lavanderia avistou o menino remexendo nos cestos de roupa.

"Omi...", chamou em um tom áspero.

"Hai... Aya-kun!", respondeu com um sorriso enquanto pegava o cesto de roupa limpa para levar para dentro de casa.

"O que significa isso?", perguntou o ruivo mostrando o suéter.

"É... significa que eu tenho que me lembrar de não lavar seu suéter laranja junto com as cuecas coloridas do Yohji??", respondeu tentando manter o sorriso amarelo de tão sem graça que estava.

"Você fez isso???", olhou bravo para ele. "Lavou meu suéter preferido junto com as cuecas daquele playboy??!!".

"Foi sem querer, Aya-kun. Eu não sabia que elas soltavam tinta. Sabe como é... não se fazem mais tecidos de boa qualidade hoje em dia", explicou-se recorrendo aquele seu olhar inocente, talvez isso o salvasse da enrascada em que se encontrava.

"Como não sabia?!", o encarou com seriedade. "Você é quem lava sempre as roupas", dizia Aya enquanto balançava o suéter na direção dele. "Ainda mais com aquelas cuecas nojentas...".

"Não tenho culpa se o Yohji troca a marca das cuecas toda semana... ou será que eu não devia ter comprado aquele sabão em pó na promoção...?", sorriu docemente para o ruivo para ver se a desculpa funcionava.

"Como você pôde fazer isso com meu suéter preferido????", gritou o espadachim muito irritado.

"É... preferido e único, né? Porque você só usa ele...", retrucou Omi meio displicente.

"Como que é?", Aya se alterou ainda mais. "Alem de estragar meu suéter ainda fica fazendo piada... Você vai me pagar por isso".

"Pense pelo lado positivo, Aya-kun, pelo menos assim você se livra dessa coisa horrenda e fora de moda de uma vez", quase não conseguia segurar a risada. Era engraçado ver o ruivo com sua pose glacial ficando roxo de raiva por causa de um ínfimo suéter.

"Você vai me pagar por isso, Omi", ameaçou Aya explodindo de raiva. "Eu vou te pegar você vai ver!".

"Calma!! Calma! Calma...sou eu...Omi... está lembrado? Calma", pediu Omi quando viu que o ruivo ficava cada vez mais nervoso.

Aya partiu para cima do garoto tentando pegá-lo, Omi por suas vez não ficaria ali parado, tratou de deixar o cesto de roupa sobre a máquina de lavar e correu entrando pela porta da cozinha. 

"Volta aqui, pirralho! Quando eu te pegar você vai ver só", dizia Aya enquanto seguia no encalço do loirinho. 

Omi correu dando a volta na mesa da cozinha e parando do lado oposto a Aya. "Calminha, Aya... Eu não tive culpa, juro!! Você não vai fazer nada comigo, não é?" 

"Como não teve culpa?", questionou o espadachim ameaçando ir para um lado e indo para o outro. "Lavou meu suéter com aquelas cuecas coloridas nojentas. Eu vou te dar uma lição". 

Omi correu novamente quando o ruivo se dispôs a persegui-lo. Deu uma volta completa na cozinha saindo outra vez na lavanderia. "Merda!! Pra onde eu corro agora?". 

"Pra lugar nenhum", avisou Aya com um olhar perverso, fechou a porta e cruzou os braços encostando-se nela. "Quero ver escapar agora". 

"É... bem... é.. que...", Omi foi dando alguns passos para traz, sabia que desta vez estava verdadeiramente encrencado. 

"Agora..." Aya trancou a porta e colocou a chave no bolso, foi andando na direção dele e segurou Omi pelos braços olhando com um brilho diferente nos olhos. "...Você vai prender a não fazer piadinhas comigo e...". 

Omi sentiu que alguma coisa estava para acontecer e tinha certeza que aquilo não era nada bom. "Aya-kun... por favor... eu juro que nunca mais faço isso... eu nunca mais lavo seu suéter com as cuecas do Yohji e nem com as meias fedorentas do Ken, eu juro... eu nunca mais esqueço ele de molho junto com meu avental da floricultura sujo de adubo das plantas...Ops!!", disse Omi tampando a boca num gesto rápido. "Acho que eu não podia ter contado isso". 

"E... vai aprender também a lavar roupa direito", disse Aya levando Omi até o tanque o pressionado contra ele. Pegou a mangueira e foi abrindo deixando a água correr livremente. 

"Aya-kun... o que vai fazer? Por favor, não faz isso... não... não faça nada comigo... eu não fiz por mal". 

"Não fez por mal?", pegou a mangueira e começou a molhar a cabeça do loirinho. "Onde já se viu lavar meu suéter com as meias do Ken?". 

"Ahhhh... Nãoooo!", gritou Omi quando a água fria o atingiu. "Não, Aya.. Para!", insistia ele completamente encharcado. 

"E ainda por cima colocar de molho junto com seu avental sujo de adubo. Vai aprender a lavar a roupa direito agora", colocou a mangueira dentro da blusa de Omi encharcando-o mais um pouco. 

"Aiiiii.... isso está gelado!!", protestou o menino fazendo um bico de manha. "Como você pode ser tão cruel comigo só por causa de um suéter?". 

"Não é qualquer suéter, é o MEU SUETER preferido!", respondeu o ruivo virando Omi de costas pra ele e colocando a mangueira dentro do short do menino. 

"Ahhhh... não!! Aiii... aí não, Aya... pára...", implorou Omi enquanto tentava se encolher e fugir do 'banho' que Aya estava lhe dando. "Tudo bem você querer me ensinar a lavar a roupa, mas não precisava lavar a roupa comigo dentro dela". 

"Então você vai tirar e lavar, pode ir tirando", ordenou Aya desligando a mangueira, a forma com que Omi se remexia, encostando-se nele tentando escapar de seus braços o estava deixando perturbado. 

"O que? Aya-kun... você não espera que eu faça isso, não é mesmo?", respondeu Omi surpreso e um pouco envergonhado. 

"Espero sim, anda, pode ir tirando e lavando para eu ver", afirmou o ruivo. 

"Não, Aya. Por favor...", implorou Omi tremendo de frio. Remexeu-se mais um pouco tentando se soltar, roçando assim ainda mais no corpo de Aya. 

"Hnm... vai tirar sim.", deu um gemido discreto e encostou-se mais nele começando a despi-lo de sua blusa. 

"Não Aya... Pára...", Omi continuou a se mexer tentando inutilmente escapar. "Não faz isso...Aya...". 

"Fica quieto", disse Aya, se Omi continuasse com aquela esfregação logo perceberia que ele estava ficando excitado. Terminou de tirar a blusa do menino e jogou dentro do tanque. 

"Ahnn... não...", protestou com a voz manhosa parando um pouco de se mexer. No inicio estava se divertindo com a situação, mas agora ter Aya tão perto dele fazia sentir-se estranho, ainda mais quando sentiu o hálito quente do ruivo em seu pescoço. 

"Ahh sim...", desceu a mão agora mais devagar pelos braços dele e encontrou o cós do short que puxou deixando o menino nu. 

"Aya... pára... eu já entendi... não vou mais fazer isso", pediu Omi, sentia que sua face queimava sendo completamente tomada pelo rubor. 

"Não paro não...", insistiu o ruivo juntando o resto da roupa de Omi e jogando dentro do tanque. "Você vai lavar esse roupa direitinho", falou em seu ouvido segurando-o pela cintura delicada. 

"Ahnn... hai...", concordou o garoto já sem ter o que argumentar. Sabia que Aya não o deixaria em paz enquanto não concluísse o que tinha em mente. Estremeceu por inteiro quando sentiu as mãos quentes do espadachim em sua cintura e logo o frio que sentia foi substituído por um calor intenso que percorreu todo seu corpo. 

"Vai aproveitar e lavar a minha já que me molhou também", abriu a calça e foi tirando. 

"Então eu terei que lavar a minha roupa e a sua também? Ahh... isso não é justo. Aya-kun, não pode me desculpar?", disse Omi tentando disfarçar o quanto aquele contato todo estava mexendo com ele. 

"Não, se não você não aprende a lição, mas eu vou te ajudar", disse Aya. 

O espadachim imprensou mais Omi contra o tanque e esfregou sua ereção no loirinho. Pegou nas mãos dele o fez inclinar-se para dentro do tanque pegando a roupa. Omi não conseguia acreditar que ele e Aya estavam nus numa lavanderia enquanto o ruivo lhe dava uma lição de como lavar a roupa adequadamente. Sem dúvida era a situação mais engraçada que já vivera, em contra partida era também a mais excitante, pois sentir o corpo forte de Aya junto ao seu o fazia arrepiar-se. Notou que estava excitado, mas procurou disfarçar para que Aya não percebesse, no entanto percebeu também que ele não era o único naquela condição, julgando pela dureza de Aya, e isso o deixou menos desconfortável. O ruivo continuou a esfregar a roupa segurando as mãos de Omi, começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço lentamente. Parou de esfregar e alisou os braços de Omi pressionando um pouco mais seu corpo contra o dele. 

"Não Aya... Pára...", pediu Omi contrariando seus próprios desejos. 

"Já disse que não vou parar. Você precisa aprender uma lição bem dura", acariciou o peito dele enquanto mordiscava o pescoço macio, desceu a mão devagar para encontrar o membro rijo do menino massageando-o de leve. "E pelo visto você também quer". 

"Ahhmmm...", não havia como negar aquilo. Omi estava sendo denunciado pelo próprio corpo. 

Aya continuou a manipular o sexo do loirinho com uma das mãos enquanto a outra desceu até as nádegas dele para que os dedos massageassem o anus do menino. Omi segurou o gemido, todo seu corpo se retesou ao toque, não estava acostumado a ser tocado por ninguém, no entanto dessa vez não queria parar. 

"Está gostando?", perguntou Aya em seu ouvido e foi introduzindo o dedo lentamente na entradinha de Omi. 

O garoto não teve tempo de responder, pois aquela invasão lhe arrancou um gemido alto, mas Aya continuou a mover o dedo dentro dele, estava adorando ver como o menino estava tão entregue aquele suposto castigo. 

"Quer mais?", sibilou junto ao ouvido de Omi. 

"Hai...", murmurou lambendo os lábios, apesar de ter estranhado aquela invasão o incomodo já não era nada perto das deliciosas sensações que tomavam conta de seu corpo. 

Aya retirou o dedo e acrescentou o segundo voltando a mover-se dentro dele fazendo Omi protestar quando sentiu o volume maior lhe abrindo dessa vez, mas Aya estava sendo tão delicado que Omi não pensava em parar. O ruivo sabia exatamente como distraí-lo, fazia isso manipulando seu pênis de forma tão habilidosa, enlouquecendo o menino completamente. 

"Calma, você não aprendeu tudo ainda. Falta pegar o sabão", disse Aya retirando os dedos dele e jogando o sabão dentro do tanque. "Agora você se inclina para pegar", foi empurrando Omi, obrigando-o inclinar-se. Afastou gentilmente as nádegas dele e esfregou seu pênis na estradinha apertada. Omi já havia se rendido por completo ao domínio do ruivo, faria tudo o que ele dissesse, mal podia suportar o calor que ardia em seu corpo. 

"Hai...", concordou se inclinado mais um pouco, facilitando o acesso de Aya que o segurou firme e foi se forçando dentro dele lentamente, entrando com dificuldade. "Aaaaii...", protestou Omi firmemente contra a dureza que invadia seu corpo tão pequeno. Suas mãos cerraram-se com força nas bordas do tanque enquanto franzia o cenho procurando controlar-se. 

"Tente relaxar", sugeriu Aya voltando a massagear o pênis do menino para que ele esquecesse a dor, mas não deixou de penetra-lo. Sentiu que entrou todo nele, voltou a segura-lo pela cintura enquanto beijava-lhe o ombro. Desceu as mãos acariciando as pernas do loirinho e suspendeu uma delas apoiando-a no tanque, começou a mover-se lentamente. 

Omi sentiu que ao relaxar toda a dor desapareceu e agora o pênis de Aya encaixava-se perfeitamente em seu interior. "Ahhnnnn... Aya...", a sensação de ser possuído pelo ruivo era simplesmente maravilhosa. 

"Omi... que delicia isso...", gemeu ao estoca-lo mais rápido um pouco, soltou a perna dele e tornou a segura-lo pelo quadril. "Vamos mudar isso", disse Aya saindo de dentro dele. 

O ruivo visualizou o cesto de roupas limpas sobre a maquina de lavar e nem pensou muito despejando todas as roupas no chão deitando Omi sobre elas. 

"Quero ver seu rosto", disse Aya beijando Omi com vontade e deitando-se entre as pernas dele. 

"Aya...", Omi finalmente deixou que seus braços envolvessem o ruivo o acariciando com paixão. Percorreu toda as costas largas e a pele tão pálida e macia de Aya com suas pequenas e delicadas mãos. 

Aya ficou olhando para Omi contemplando a expressão tão doce e ao mesmo tempo tão sensual do menino, acariciou seu rosto e foi descendo pelo peito até chegar as pernas acariciando-as como sempre teve vontade. 

"Ahnn... Omi...", Aya o beijou com sofreguidão, ajeitou-se entre suas pernas e começou a penetra-lo novamente. 

"Ahhhhmmmm...", Omi arqueou o corpo quando foi penetrado, mas durante aquele beijo, explorar a boca do ruivo parecia muito interessante, fazia isso ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedinhos rodopiavam enrroscando-se nos cabelos de Aya. 

Aya continuou movendo-se dentro dele mais rápido um pouco, sem parar de beijar-lo e de acariciar as pernas macias e delicadas. 

"Ahhnn... Aya... faça isso... ahnmmm...", pedia Omi com a voz toda manhosa, o rosto corado de excitação. Fechou os olhos deleitando-se e concentrando-se nas investidos do ruivo em seu corpo, nunca pensou desfrutar de um prazer como aquele. 

"Eu farei...", respondeu Aya subindo as mãos o segurando pelo quadril e começando movimentos mais fortes e rápidos. 

"Ahhh... isso... que delicia...", Omi levou o dedo à boca e mordeu tentando manter o que restava de seu autocontrole, aquilo era tão gostoso que sabia que não agüentaria continuar por muito tempo. 

Aya continuou a estoca-lo com força, sentia que também não conseguia se segurar, mas não queria que acabasse. Omi chegou ao seu limite, estava completamente enlouquecido e não teve a menor chance de conter o seu jato de gozo quente que acabou por banhar todo o seu corpo. Aya sentiu o resultado do prazer do loirinho molhando aos dois e não conseguiu mais se segurar. Entrou bem fundo nele e despejou seu sêmen o preenchendo por completo. Deixou-se cair sobre Omi buscando a boca rosada do menino para mais um beijo. 

Por um momento tudo o que Omi queria era que aquele beijo não terminasse, queria ficar ali sentindo o gosto dos lábios do ruivo enquanto sentia as batidas do seu coração voltarem lentamente ao ritmo normal. Aya interrompeu o beijo depois de um tempo para respirar, ficou olhando para os lábios tão tentadores de Omi, não queria sair dali, mas era preciso, saiu de dentro dele e o encarou com seriedade. 

Omi não disse nenhuma palavra, apenas o fitou com seus enormes olhos azuis, era como se de repente houvesse despertado de um estranho sonho. Não sabia dizer o que sentia em seu coração, sabia apenas o quanto era bom perder-se na profundidade daqueles olhos violetas. 

"Precisamos sair daqui, mas...", Aya olhou envolta procurando uma roupa para se vestir. "Onde estão minhas calças?", nem se lembrava mais onde elas estavam. 

Omi não conseguiu conter o riso dessa vez. "Acho que elas estão dentro do tanque, Aya-kun. Mas no estado atual em que elas se encontram creio que não vai poder usa-las", avisou Omi rindo. 

"É mesmo", Aya fez uma cara brava e se levantou procurando o que vestir no meio daquela confusão de roupas. "Preciso achar algo que sirva". 

"Pronto, acho que essa serve", disse Omi estendendo a calça para Aya e lhe sorrindo gentilmente. 

"Serve...", pegou a calça e colocou, quando terminou de se vestir olhou serio para Omi. "Não tinha outra, não?", perguntou Aya quando se viu vestido com uma calça colada com estampa de oncinha. 

"Até que não ficou tão mau... hahahaha", Omi não conseguia parar de rir. "Mas é melhor você dar um jeito logo nisso antes que o Yohji chegue e resolva lhe cobrar explicações sobre o porque de você estar vestido com a calça de oncinha preferida dele". Falou o menino quase gargalhando. 

"Muito engraçado...", Aya foi até a porta, mas voltou ao tanque para pegar as chaves no bolso da calça molhada. "Você vai ver só uma coisa", abriu a porta e saiu. 

Omi se levantou depois que conseguiu parar de rir da cara hilariante que o ruivo fazia quando bravo. Olhou para o chão da lavanderia e catou uma roupa que lhe servisse vestindo-se rápido. Tornou a olhar para o cesto de roupa limpa que agora nada mais era que um grande amontoado de roupas sujas no chão. "Ahh que ótimo! Agora vou ter que lavar tudo outra vez", suspirou resignado. "E tudo por conta de um suéter laranja".

Continuou catando as roupas do chão. Parou por um momento, olhou bem para o cesto e deu um sorriso malicioso. "Hunn... vejamos... que peça de roupa do Aya será que eu irei manchar hoje?". 

FIM 

Nota: Um agradecimento especial a minha amiga Evil Kitsune que me aturou falando essas insanidades no ICQ, a fic não teria sido concluída sem sua ajuda e incentivo. 

Por Suryia Tsukiyono / Abril de 2003 

suryiachan@bol.com.br 


End file.
